


A Furry Problem

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Gideon has been sneezing and it might be Rumple's fault.





	A Furry Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Leni-ba prompted on tumblr: ‘ oh, did i do that? silly me. ’, from the pick-a-fight meme.  
> And yeah, I turned this fight into a fluff thing, because I couldn't help myself. I hope you guys like it!

"Rumplestiltskin!"

Belle's angry scream echoed in the whole house, making her husband, who was sat on the floor with their ten-months-old son, playing with some toys in front of him at the moment, jump slightly, startled by her sudden change of mood. She had woken up pretty happy and went back upstairs after breakfast to clean somethings and get everything in order, but apparently, something had happened in the meantime to anger her.

Looking down at Gideon, who was pushing the buttons of a toy to make it produce some loud sounds, he watched as the baby sneezed, just like he had been done ever since he woke up. It didn't bother him anyway, and his son got a hold of his stuffed bunny, squeezing its head between his tiny fingers as the other hand continued to fist the toy's buttons. He heard Belle yelling his name again and shifted, grimacing at the prospect of having her all mad at him, for whatever reason it might be.

" _This_ , my boy, is the sound of your papa getting in trouble," Rumple murmured for the baby, closing the gate of his little play area and standing up. "I'll be back in a minute."

Walking towards the place from where his wife's voice had come, Rumplestiltskin found her in the hallway, just coming out of the kitchen, her face contracted in a frown. When Belle saw him, her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Gideon is been sneezing the whole morning," she pointed out.

It was his turn to furrow, because both of them had realised it earlier and there was no reason to be overreacting about it now. After all, children got sick very often and it was not like Gideon had a high fever or anything of the sort.

"I've noticed," he mumbled, astonished. "Do you think we should take him to see a doctor?"

"There is no need," Belle answered with a shook of her head. "I know exactly what he has."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, you do? And when were you going to tell me you took your PhD?"

The look Belle gave him next, could very well have set him on fire right there in their hallway, because if she was angry before, then she was twice as mad now. _Wrong time to make a quip._

"This is not a joke, and you're in so much trouble..."

"So, you think he is ill because of me?" Rumplestiltskin inquired, finding himself angry as well, because none of this made any sense for him. "What has come to your mind, Belle?"

"What was come to yours, idiot?" She shouted back. "Did you really think I wasn't going to find out?"

Now things were getting really weird and Rumple asked himself what he could have possibly done to get her so mad, but he couldn't find anything in his mind. Some months ago, he would have a list of reasons why she could and should hate him, but ever since they came back together and she moved in with Gideon, he had been trying his best to be a good husband and a good father. Truth be told, he hadn't reached for the dark magic for the longest period of time in his life. Lately, every spell he knew had something to do with warming baby bottles.

"Belle, what are you even talking about?"

She turned around and for a scary moment he thought she would leave the house, but then she went to the kitchen and came back with a basket in hands, and his heart nearly stopped.

"These," Belle said furiously. "I'm talking these three furballs you forgot locked on our son's closet!"

Rumple's eyes slammed shut for a brief second, before he adverted his gaze to the meowing cats inside the basket: one black, one white and one with a strange coloured fur, something between brown and orange. They were sweet little things and Gideon had loved cuddling them, but they had brought him a whole damn problem.

"Oh, did I do that? Silly me!"

"Rumple," Belle exclaimed. "He is allergic! Are you trying to kill our baby?"

"No," he immediately defended himself, "I was just reading _The Three Lost Cats_ for him last night and I thought - "

"You thought it would be nice to have a real-life demonstration?" Belle finished.

A loud sigh left him. Oh yeah, he managed to do the wrong choice even when he wasn't plotting anything evil, but playing with his son. Fate must hate him.

"Sort of."

Belle pushed the basket to his arms.

"Make them disappear from this house or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

He swallowed hard. Few were the times his wife had locked their bedroom's door and made him sleep on the couch - although he had to admit he always cheated on this part and used one of the guestrooms - but it was something he desperately wanted to avoid. Rumplestiltskin had already spent too much time apart from his love to not have her curled in his arms at night. He was just about to take the kittens away when they hear a sound that took both of their attentions immediately.

"Ah, ah!"

Mouth falling open, Belle released a squeal. In front of them, coming from the living room, was Gideon, his shaky legs seeming about to give up at any second.

"Oh gods," his wife whispered. "He is walking."

"He is," Rumplestiltskin agreed, a big smile taking his lips as he let his magic vanish with the cats and bent down to pick the baby in his arms. "Ah, who is papa's good boy? I can't believe I didn't film this."

"Polaroid cameras doesn't film," Belle said with a roll of her eyes and then teased: "You've got to buy a smartphone."

He grimaced at the idea, because Rumple had a perfectly working phone and no reason to trade it for a modern one.

"Gideon and I can be happy with a photo," he assured her.

Belle chuckled and Gideon sneezed again, which made her reach to take him from his arms in a quick second, cradling the baby close to her chest as she warned: "Yeah, but first you're going out and buying him some medicine for this allergy."

She made her way upstairs and Rumple watched her leave, until she had disappeared from his sight, because no matter how many times his wife argued with him because of silly things like innocent cats, she was the love of his life and in the end, he would do anything to make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
